Bloody Bones
Captain James "Bloody Bones" Worth is a man of means and intent. And what an ill intent it is, indeed. As James Worth, he is a mild-mannered, unassuming, and seemingly straight-laced man with a Midwestern American accent. As the notorious pirate Captain Bloody Bones, he puts his LAMPREY training to good use for the purposes of plundering and terrorizing the G. I. JOES in COBRA's name. Crew * Bloody Bones: captain *Jack DeWitt: first mate *Walt Brennan: second mate *Mel "Red Eye" Fenster: assassin *Lt. Don "Striper" Henley: intel officer Description Bloody Bones Captain Bloody Bones is decked out in his finest pirate look from his shoulders to his feet. He wears the silk shirt with a jacket over it, breeches and a pair of boots folded down at his shins. Strapped to his waist Bones carries his sword, a variant of the saber, and his flintlock pistol. Across his back, and visible above his shoulder, is his flintlock rifle. The one thing that stands out the most, however, is his head which is nothing more than a bloody skull that is devoid of everything including, seemingly, his eyes. James Worth James Worth is a fairly unremarkable man with short brown hair, brown eyes and a finely groomed beard. James is decked out in a rather simplistic outfit of a black shirt, jeans and a pair of boots. Everything about James seems to scream "uninteresting" to the everyday observer. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The army of Cobra is based upon the regular infantry troops, the Vipers. The original Cobra soldiers were many of those who shared the vision of their leader, Cobra Commander. Trained by soldiers-for-hire, they learned their skills to help establish footholds for Cobra in various unstable nations all around the world. As the organization grew, Cobra's army grew to include mercenaries, known international terrorists and disaffected soldiers from various nations, including the United States. The Vipers are either in it for the money, or for the continuation of Cobra's goal of world domination. The original Cobra soldiers and officers wore blue military fatigues and helmets, along with a red or black facemask to cover their identities. The Cobra officers' uniforms varied slightly from that of regular troops, the most obvious difference being a v-shaped symbol on the front of their helmets. The name, Viper, was in fact not used until around 1985. It still described the regular infantry, but new more specialized troops were soon created, each adding a prefix to the title. The first of these specialized divisions were the communications officers called Tele-Vipers. A year or two later, the basic Viper underwent a major uniform change. The most striking difference was the wraparound helmet with silver-plated facemask, presumably meant to emulate the helmet worn by Cobra Commander. These helmets gave Vipers additional protection, as well as built-in commo gear. Cobra officers continued to use the original uniform. Nearly all of Cobra's rank and file start off as standard Vipers, and then undergo special training to join the specialized groups. In 1994, most of Cobra's forces scattered after being defeated by military forces. In the years that followed, Cobra Commander began to rebuild his army, including many of the specialized Vipers of the past, some in modified versions of their original uniforms. The uniform for the Cobra officer has changed slightly to include protective armor, but is still based on the original Cobra uniforms. MUX History: Recently, the Vipers again faced the G.I. Joe team in battle when Cobra Commander and his forces returned. Some time after their return, Cobra Commander developed the Neo-Vipers, soldiers genetically altered for enhanced strength, endurance and dexterity. A number of new types of Vipers have debuted, as well. In 2018, Bloody Bones used a Tiger Ray to capture a Shark 9000 and pillage a Coast Guard base. Logs / Posts 2018 * May 04 - "Danger on the High Seas!" - Chance and Cutter are attacked by pirates! May 06 - "Coast Guard Raid" *The bloody skulled visage of Bloody Bones appears on screen* Earlier this evening, working on a tip from Method my crew and I chased after the target. A short distance off land we ran across somes Joes. With Interrogator providing assistance we launched an attack on the Joes. After a valiant struggle, I managed to force the Joes to abandon their ship and my second in command, Walt Brennan, sailed the ship back. While he did that, the crew and I plundered the city. Captain Worth out. *The screen goes black* May 23 - "Pirate Plans" Bloody Bones makes plans to seize and outfit a ship for his pirates. 2019 * February 18 - "Coils of The Serpent" - Staff meetings in Cobra America * February 24 - "Fix It Over Kill" - Cobra Commander addresses the B.A.T. issue * November 5 - "Ask an Expert" - Dust Devil continues to work with Jetfire in the aerospace division. Scales comes by with a medical and ethical problem. Players * Alt of Rex Hunter. Preferred Vehicle * Tiger Ray References Category:Bloody Mercy crew Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Lampreys Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Cobra Naval Forces Category:Male Characters